Cinderella
by Jesusrocks
Summary: A song fic. I don't normally like song fics but this song is AMAZING. It is Harry/Hermione but it's mostly about Harry's relationship with his daughter.


A/N: The song in this is "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman. He is an amazing singer and this song has me in tears when I really listen to the words. I don't know where the story came from but here it is! I was trying to pick names that had really no meaning to the story so no one could get upset. Hopefully, though, you know where the name Ella comes from. Please, please, please review!

Disclaimer: I actually own three things in here! Ella and Mark and Brian! Other than that, nope.

"Can you please turn that down?" Harry asked from his den. The Ministry had made him lead auror in a rash of apparent dark arts activities. Purple folders were stacked to the left and right of him with a partially thick folder open in front of him. The music was turned down slightly but it was still loud enough for him to hear. Harry took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, he had been in here since he got home from work. He picked up a fork that was balancing on a plate of now cold pot roast and potatoes. He knew he wasn't going to eat but it distracted him from his current situation. He sighed.

"You need to take a break." Hermione said from the doorway. She came in and rubbed Harry's back. "I know how important this is but you've been working for 5 hours. You barely ate dinner, just come sit with us for a couple minutes. You're daughter misses you, along with a certain wife who hasn't seen you since you were assigned this case. Come on." Hermione took the hand that was supporting his head and stood him up.

She walked him to the couch in the living room of their house, the fireplace was lit and their daughter was dancing to the music that was coming from the radio. Even though Harry and Hermione could have every luxury know to wizards, they still loved muggle contraptions especially the radio. Harry watched Ella dancing around to the song that was currently playing, while he contemplated the case.

_She spins and she sways_

_to whatever song plays_

_without a care in the world_

_and I'm sittin' here wearin'_

_the weight of the world on my shoulders._

The song ended several minutes later and he knew it was time to get back to work but when Ella saw Harry had come out of his den she ran to him with open arms. His heart melted; there were two, no three, soft spots in his life: Ella, Hermione, and their unborn child. Harry took his hand from Hermione's and sat Ella in his lap, loving how much she looked like her mother. Ella's eyes were the same deep brown as Hermione's, as was most of her, but the hair was his. Ella had jet black hair was normally in a messy ponytail but today she was sporting two plaited braids down her back. She jumped on Harry's lap and hugged him tight; she even had her mother's bone-crunching hugs.

"Daddy! Are you done yet? Can you play with me?" Hermione looked at Harry who looked at Ella. There was nothing but pure joy in the child's eyes and he would have loved to stay but he had to get back to work.

"Not yet honey, Daddy still has a few more folders to get through tonight."

"But Daddy tonight's the night they have the dancing! You need to dance with me!" Ella said her eye's wide with trepidation. Hermione sat up a little and Harry set Ella down. Scooting to the edge of the couch, he took her tiny hands in his.

"What dancing?" He asked.

_It's been a long day_

_and there's still work to do._

_She's pulling at me saying_

_Dad, I need you._

"Every month the man on the radio has dancing! You've promised me you would dance and tonight's the dancing! I've even practiced!" Ella exclaimed. Harry put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes with the palms. He had so much work to do, so many folders sitting on his desk. He sighed as responsibility started to take over. There would always be a next month, and he was a wizard so he could create a dancing night when he wasn't as busy.

"Harry, you have promised. Can't you just do one dance?" Hermione whispered, running her fingers through his hair. When Harry looked up all he saw was Ella's big brown eye's staring back at him and his resolve melted. He had pulled all-nighters before and this was his daughter, he had always had a hard time saying 'no' to her.

"I promised a dance, didn't I?" He said and he stood. Ella went wild with excitement and ran over to turn the radio up.

_There's a ball at the castle_

_and I've been invited._

_And I need to practice my dancin'._

_Oh please, daddy please._

"Now I haven't danced in a long time so you have to go easy, promise?" Harry asked. Ella nodded and giggled as Harry led her to the center of the living room. "May I have this dance young lady?" Harry asked as the music started. He took her hands in his and they started swaying back and forth. He didn't notice the song but he did catch Hermione's look, he would have to ask her later what she was thinking. "I'm going to spin you now." Harry said as Ella grabbed his finger and twirled around, giggling.

The song was over a couple minutes later and Harry gave Ella a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night Elle. I'll be up after Mommy tucks you in to say good night." Ella kissed Harry on the cheek and gave him another hug.

"Thank you Daddy. I love you." Hermione untangled her from Harry and let him get back to work.

It was 3 a.m. before Harry turned off the light in his office. He had gone through almost all of the files and figured he would give them to Ron when he got to the office in the morning. Trudging upstairs he silently opened Ella's bedroom door. She was sleeping silently so he closed her door quietly and moved onto his own room. He knew Hermione would be waiting up for him; it was something they promised each other when they got married.

As predicted, Hermione was laying down reading when he walked in. He went over to his dresser to put his clothes away.

"All done?" She asked, laying down her book and sitting up.

"Except for 4 files. I figure since I got 8 done, Ron can do the last 4. They're also pretty thin so it shouldn't be that hard." Harry said as he changed into his boxers.

"But he and Luna just had Michael. You can't expect him to be very lucid tomorrow." Hermione warned.

"I know but here's to hoping." He said as he started brushing his teeth. Once he was out of the bathroom his turned the lights in the room off as Hermione turned on Harry's bedside lamp. Climbing into bed, Harry rolled on his left side until Hermione met him in the middle.

"What were you thinking about when I danced tonight?" Harry asked.

"About how bad you've gotten over the years." Hermione joked. Harry looked at her and ruffled her hair. They laughed for a second before she spoke again. "Honestly, just that soon it won't be you she's asking to dance. It'll be a boy that she's fallen in love with and time's just going too fast. It's because I'm pregnant, I'm just being emotional." Hermione snuggled closer to Harry but only one thought was racing though his mind. "Where are you going?" she asked as Harry started getting up.

"I need to take care of something. I'll be back soon." Harry whispered, kissing Hermione lightly on the lips before leaving their room. He didn't care that it was 3:30 in the morning; he needed to talk with her. Slowly opening the door to Ella's room, Harry went in and quietly made his way over to her sleeping form.

"Elle? Honey wake up." Harry said as he stroked her hair. Ella stirred and slowing opened her eyes.

"Daddy?" she mumbled.

"I need to talk with you. I'm sorry I didn't dance with you earlier. Daddy was very busy and…has no excuse for not dancing with you." Harry said as he saw her wake a little more.

"That's okay Daddy, Mommy explained everything."

"Would you do me a favor?" Ella nodded. "Would you dance with me now?" Ella's eyes snapped open and nodded. Harry chuckled as he made the wind chimes in her room sing with his wand. He set his wand down on her nightstand and pick Ella up out of bed and started swaying back and forth to the chimes. Ella buried her face in Harry's neck and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry started to sing a song he had sung to her since she was born.

He didn't know how long he held her or how soon she had fallen asleep but all he did was savor the time he had with her.

_So I danced with Cinderella_

_while she is here in my arms._

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_Oh, I danced with Cinderella._

_I don't wanna miss even one song._

_'Cause all too soon,_

_the clock will strike midnight_

_and she'll be gone._

"Come on dad. Mark is a great guy, just give him a chance." Ella said as she leaned across Harry's desk. Harry sighed and took his glasses off.

"I'm sorry but no. You're only…"

"It's because he's in Slytherin isn't it?" Ella snapped.

"No, it isn't. You're too young and he's too old." Harry opened his book to signal the end of the conversation but it quickly closed on him. He looked up to see Ella pointing her wand at him, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Draco is two years older than Ginny, you're one year older than mom, and grandpa is three years older than grandma. I know how to look after myself. Please dad, it's just a dance. Mark would never hurt me, he loves me too much." Ella whispered fighting back her tears. Harry came around and sat on his desk, looking his daughter strait in the eye.

"You really do love him don't you?" Ella nodded, lowering her wand to her side but still keeping a firm grip on it. "You're to stay in the Great Hall at all times. Your mother and I will be chaperoning so I want you to stay in my sight the whole time. Understood?" Ella flung her arms around Harry's neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you dad, I have to go tell Mark." Ella ran towards the door but Harry stopped her as she was crossing the threshold.

"Just be careful, I know you love him but still..." Ella nodded and dashed away, leaving Harry to slowly close the door behind her. He walked back around to his desk and picked up a picture. It was him and Hermione with Ella and Brian. Ella had just gotten her Hogwarts letter and Brian was pouting because he still had to wait a few more years before he would get his.

Harry looked at himself, how he had aged. His black hair had grayed slightly and more than a few wrinkles had crossed his face but he still looked the same as he did when he went to school here. Hearing the door open he set the picture down to see Ella come back in.

"Thank you. This really does mean a lot to me. I love you dad." Harry stood up and met her half way across the room. She buried her face in his cloak and he gently stroked her hair.

"I love you too Elle, I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and let her go. She kissed him lightly on the lips and took off again.

_She says he's a nice guy_

_and I'd be impressed._

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress._

A slight knock on his door jarred Harry from his thoughts. He put aside his grading and opened his door. Ella and Mark stood just outside and when he opened up she walked right in followed timidly by Mark.

"Is mom here?" Ella asked. Harry shook his head.

"She's serving detention with someone. Can I help?" Harry asked, eyeing Mark.

"We need help." Ella said, taking Mark's hand. Harry almost dropped his mug of coffee.

"You're not… you're… are you?" Harry whispered and Mark's eyes went big.

"No sir. There's a dance competition and Ella and I entered but we don't know any of the dances and we thought you might be able to help!" Mark blurted out really fast. Harry let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding and set his mug down.

'What dances are they?" Ella took a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Harry. It was the basics; the foxtrot, the waltz, the tango, ballroom and line. Harry looked up and nodded his head. "I know all of these, do you want some help?" Ella and Mark nodded and took their robes off and loosened their ties.

"Thank you so much sir, it means a lot." Mark said.

"When is this contest?" Harry asked.

"During the ball." Ella answered.

"We better get working then, we only have one week." Harry said, turning on the music.

_She says,_

_Dad the prom is just one week away_

_and I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, daddy please._

"Will all of our contestants make their way to the dance floor? The competition will begin in 5 minutes time." McGonagall announced. Harry saw Ella and Mark making their way to the dance floor and saw Brian heading towards Hermione and himself. Hermione gave him a quick kiss and Harry gave him a hug.

"You're really letting Mark date Elle? You trust him?" Brian said, his tone questioned Harry's sanity.

"I trust her. She deserves that. I'm learning to trust him." Harry answered. Brian shook his head but stayed to watch his sister with his parents. The first song was a line dance, Ella and Mark had mastered that quickly in their practice time and they moved flawlessly. A few people had been pulled but the contest was still going strong.

An hour later only 5 couples remained, including Ella and Mark. Everyone was drenched so McGonagall had Filtch opened the windows and doors to help cool the room off. Brian had left quickly after the competition had started to be with some mates but Harry and Hermione stayed to watch the whole thing. The next song was the waltz, something they hadn't quite mastered but still did pretty good. 30 minutes later the contest was over, Ella and Mark had won and their friends streamed in to congratulate them. The couple that lost got a certificate to Weasley Wizard Wheezes while Ella and Mark got a basket of crackers and certificates and a trophy.

"Congratulations kid!" Harry said as he hugged Ella.

"We couldn't have done it without you, thank you so much!" Ella squealed. Mark pulled her aside and whispered in her ear. Ella nodded, whispered something back and lightly kissed his before turning back to Harry. "Because you did so much for us I feel bad asking for something else but would do you something for me?" He couldn't help but be reminded of when she was little asking for another cookie.

"What?"

"Would you dance with me?" Ella held out her hand and Harry took it, spinning her gently into him. Ella laughed and they began to sway to the music playing. Everyone backed away to give them room and some even joined them. "I remember one time it was late at night and you came in and danced with me."

"You remember that? That was before Brian." Harry said surprised. Ella looked up and nodded.

"It was right before you quit the Ministry and began teaching. I had asked you to dance earlier and you weren't really into it but you did it to appease me and mom. Later than night you came into my room, woke me up and danced. I don't think I'll ever forget that night. I had missed you so much because you were gone so often, it was like heaven." Ella laid her head on Harry's shoulder and continued to dance.

"It was heaven to me too." Harry held her tighter and continued to dance into the next song. He looked over at Mark who was talking with his mates but he kept glancing over in their direction with only love in his eyes for his daughter. Harry sighed, Hermione had been right that night; time was moving too fast and she and Brian were growing up.

"May I cut in?" Mark whispered from behind Harry. He sighed and slowly let go.

_So I danced with Cinderella_

_while she is here in my arms._

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_I danced with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song._

_'Cause all too soon the clock with strike midnight_

_and she'll be gone._

A knock on Harry's study interrupted him as he set aside his lesson plans. Getting up from around his desk he slowly opened the door to reveal Mark.

"Hey Mark, come on in." Harry said opening the door wider and giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry to intrude, am I keeping you from something?" Mark asked as he looked behind Harry and saw the mess on his usually clean desk. Harry turned around and shrugged.

"I'm almost done and I can use the distraction. Come on, sit down." Harry led him to the couch in his office and sat down in the chair across from Mark. "How's the new shop going?"

"Great, Michael wants to put in a coffee bar but I like the idea of tea so we're having it out about that but we can't seem to keep books on the shelves, and we've only been open since the beginning of the month."

"That is great, just great."

"We couldn't have done it without you. We fully intend to pay back the money you lent us within the next 2 years. Michael and I already have a plan and we won't take no for an answer. We are re-paying you." Michael added when Harry started to speak.

"That was an investment, but we can talk about that later; I'm sure you didn't come here to talk business." Harry said, leaning back in his chair. Mark sat on the edge of the couch and clasped his hands together. There was a pregnant pause before he spoke.

"I've known you for 4 years, and I think, well I hope, I've made a good impression on you. I love your daughter, I've loved her for a long time and every time I'm around her I fall in love with her even more. I know I don't have much money but I do have a space above the shop and enough to live comfortably on until the shop really takes off."

"What are you asking?" Harry whispered. He was now leaning in towards Mark, his hands wringing each other.

"I would like your permission to ask Ella to marry me." Mark said, looking Harry square in the eye. Harry's heart fluttered with excitement but his stomach dropped in anticipation. He knew this was going to happen; Mark and Ella had been dating for a number of years and they had been getting serious. Harry looked down at his hands and drew in a deep breath.

"Yes. Yes, you can ask her." Harry finally said and stood and gave Mark another hug.

"Thanks, I don't have any details yet but I'll ask her soon. Thank you; you have no idea what this means to me. I actually need to get going, I told Michael I would only take a half-hour lunch break and it's almost up." Mark started to open the door but Harry put his hand on Mark's shoulder. He turned around and faced Harry again.

"I want you to know, when Ella first told me about you I didn't approve. You were two years older than her, a known ladies man, and… and a Slytherin." Mark smiled and chuckled, "But you were persistent. You wanted to change my mind and you did. I never thought anyone would be good enough for her, but you proved me wrong. You're going to make a great husband and son… and Brian will be happy to have someone other than me to go to Quidditch matches with. Good luck." Harry said as he clapped Mark's back and led him out the door.

3 WEEKS LATER

"Mom, dad! Are you here? Come on, I know someone's here!" Hermione heard Ella burst through the door. Hermione turned to Harry, who was chopping carrots, and raised her eyebrows. Harry had told her about Mark and how Harry had given him permission to ask Ella to marry him.

"We're in here!" Hermione yelled, and she heard Ella racing towards the kitchen. Hermione put the potato she was cutting down and moved to the other side of the counter. A few seconds later Ella burst through the kitchen doors, she was still wearing her travel cloak and was flushed.

"Mark asked me to marry him! I'm getting married!" Ella squealed, holding up her left hand. A silver ring with a single diamond shone on her third finger, it was simple but elegant. Hermione ran over to congratulate her and Harry pulled her into a hug.

"When are you going to tell Brian? He decided to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas break." Hermione said.

"Well I was planning on going over to Hogwarts to pick up a letter of recommendation from McGonagall, I'll tell him then. And I got this." She held up an open letter. "It's from St. Mungo's. I've been accepted into the Healer program, I start on Monday!" Harry's heart soared; his little girl was doing great things. She was getting married and had a great job.

Later that night, Harry was lying in bed with Hermione asleep next to him. The day's events kept re-playing in his head, and he smiled. He looked at the alarm clock, it was 12:30. Deciding he wasn't going to sleep for a while longer, he pulled on his robe and slippers and headed downstairs. Before he fully reached the kitchen he noticed a light on in the family room. Remembering that he turned it off he went in to see why it was on.

"Apparently I'm not the only one who can't sleep." Harry joked as Ella looked up. Harry walked into the room and sat down on the couch next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Taking a walk down memory lane." Ella answered as she held up a picture album. "Care to join me?" Harry nodded and Ella opened the book again. A picture of Harry, Ella and Brian at a Quidditch game was next. Harry had Brain up on his shoulders and his left hand around Ella's shoulders.

"Do you remember that?" Harry asked.

"No, but then again you took us to so many games I can't remember them all." Ella joked. Harry smiled and ruffled her hair.

"It was so hot that day. We weren't in the middle of a drought or anything. It was just really hot. Your mom made me promise, actually made me perform an Unbreakable Vow that you would have sunscreen on and drink plenty of water. What's next?" Ella flipped the page. The next several showed pictures of Draco and Ginny's wedding.

"Now this I remember." She said as she pointed to a picture of her, Ginny and Hermione. "Mom was in the wedding and I was the flower girl. After this Brian, Michael and Greg decided to try and steal a bottle of Firewhiskey. I can't remember a time mom was so mad, except when Brian snuck out into the Forbidden Forest on a dare during his second year." Harry started crying he was laughing so hard. Ella was also wiping tears from her eyes and gasping for air.

"I about went to Hogwarts and skin him alive. I can't believe he ran into Firenze, which was pure luck on his part. How long was he in detention for, a month?"

"Something like that. It didn't compare to what mom did to him though."

"Remember that one time you snuck onto my Firebolt and decided to try to see how high it could go? You were about to go to Hogwarts and your mother wanted to keep you back a year."

"Really? I remember sitting in my room and Brian and I were coming up with the worst punishments we could think of and that never crossed my mind."

"I talked her down to owling McGonagall; remember what she made you do?" Ella made a face at this and Harry laughed.

"I didn't think I would ever get the smell of Dragon dung off me, although Neville did appreciate me helping out. You know that's where I met Mark?" Ella said. Harry looked at her and she nodded. "He really like being outside so Neville had him help anytime he wanted."

"Did Mark tell you that he asked my permission?" Ella looked at him with wide eyes and shook her head. "Yeah, about a week ago.

"When you first told me you were dating him I about wanted to kill him. How could my daughter want to date a Slytherin? I know Ginny and Draco worked out but that was different to me." Harry said seeing Ella about to protest. "Just let me finish. I never thought any guy would be good enough for you but when I see you with Mark it's like you're discovering things for the very first time. I can see that you love him just by looking at you." Ella was in tears when he finished.

"Dad I know you never really liked the idea of Mark. Thank you for being his friend, it means the world to me that you like him. I am going to marry him after all." Ella teased. Harry set the book down and leaned back into the couch.

"So when is this wedding of yours?" He asked.

"August 4th. In six months." Ella answered. Harry leaned forward and took her hands in his. Before he had time to react she started crying. "Dad I'm not ready. I'll be starting my residency as a Healer and I don't have time to plan a wedding. I love him, I do but I can't do this." Harry took her into his arms and rubbed small circles around her back.

"Honey, remember when you started Hogwarts? You thought you wouldn't make any friends and you would fail all of your classes? You begged us at the train station to take you back home. Remember?" Ella nodded. "What happened?" Ella sniffed.

"I met Sherry on the train and we've been best friends and I didn't fail."

"If I remember correctly you graduated at the top of your class. You've done all that and your mom and I can help. You'll have your dream wedding. Depending on who we invite though, it may or may not be magical though." Harry joked. Ella laughed.

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime. Is there anything I can do for you right now?" Harry asked.

"Well, the wedding is 6 months away and I need to practice my dancing." Ella smiled. Harry stood up and offered her his hand. She took it and he led her to the center of the family room. He started rocking side to side, taking small steps here and there. A few times he spun her but mostly he held her close, remembering all the previous times that they had danced and the one big dance that was 6 months away.

_Well she came home today_

_with a ring on her hand,_

_just glowing and telling us all they had planned._

_She says,_

_Dad the wedding's still six months away_

_and I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, daddy please._

The wedding was perfect. Ella had wanted it in a park close to hers and Mark's new apartment. While it wasn't magical, some of Hermione's family who didn't know about the wizarding world flew in, McGonagall presided over the ceremony. The reception was in a nearby hotel and everything had been running smoothly until the father-daughter dance was around the corner.

"You're going to do fine Potter, calm down." McGonagall told him as he adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time.

"Honey, relax. Breathe. It's just a dance, she'll still love you afterwards even if you mess up, which you won't. Honey calm down." Hermione tried her best to calm Harry down. He didn't know why he was so nervous, well actually he did. This was his little girl, his baby that he was now trusting another man with. As much as he loved Mark as a friend and now a son he still wanted to deck him.

"Can everyone clear the dance floor? It's time for the father-daughter dance!" announced the DJ. Harry took Ella's hand and led her to the center of the floor. A few seconds later a song started up and he began dancing. He listened for a few seconds before confirming he didn't know the song. He had let Ella choose what song they were going to dance to and didn't bother asking but now it bothered him that he didn't know.

"So what's the song?" He asked as they moved more around the floor.

"Butterfly Kisses. I couldn't think of a better one considering how much you and mom have done for us. Thank you." Harry spun her and she laughed.

"You look beautiful, you know that? Mark couldn't keep his eyes off you." Ella playfully hit him but nodded.

"He keeps telling that, how beautiful I look. I woke up this morning thinking the past several years have been a dream but they haven't. I really am married to the most wonderful guy I know and he loves me for me. He takes the good with the bad, he's amazing." Ella said with tears in her eyes.

"You know it's a shame you don't love him." Harry joked as he spun her again. "I have a question for you. Do you remember every time we've danced?" Ella nodded. "What's your earliest memory of us dancing?"

"It was a few weeks before you quit your Ministry job and began teaching. I wanted to dance and you reluctantly did. Looking back now I know what a nuisance I was at that moment but late that night you came and woke me up. You made the wind chimes in my room sing and you held me and we danced. I've never forgotten it." Harry reeled, she still remembered.

"You just got one detail wrong, Elle. You were never a nuisance. You helped make the decision to leave the Ministry. You have never been or will you ever be a nuisance." Harry spun her again and caught her just as the song was ending. He ignored the applause and kissed his daughter on the crown of her head.

"I love you dad." She whispered. She was crying again and he started tearing up.

"I love you too, Ella. I love you too." He handed her off to Mark and went to sit with Hermione. Glancing up at the clock, he heard the 12th chime; it was midnight.

_So I danced with Cinderella_

_while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew._

_I danced with Cinderella_

_I don't wanna miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_But I know the truth that the dance will go on._


End file.
